New Legends Of New Death City
by luffyxjuvia21
Summary: This is the story of the legendary Meisters Maka Albarn, Black Star, and Death the Kid's children as they start on they're own path to become strong meisters and weapons in the New DWMA and New Death City.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

 **This story is a Fan Fiction based on the work of Atsushi Okubo's Soul Eater Anime please support the official source material**

 **Author note**

 **Hello everyone, I've actually had this story written up long ago but haven't typed it up before so I hope you all enjoy this is still an ongoing story so expect more sometime soon.**

 **Prelude**

" **A sound soul dwells within a strong mind and a sound body"**

 **Long ago three young meisters, Maka Albarn, Black Star, and Death the Kid defied the odds and with the help of their weapons, skills, and bravery defeated the Kishin Asura restoring peace to the world. Time went by and things have been relatively manageable and our three meisters and their weapons are living long and prosperous lives and to top it off they have been very successful. Maka made her weapon Soul Eater Evans a death scythe, Black Star and Tsubaki traveled around the world and became well known as the " World's Biggest Champion". As for Death the Kid his father took up a better suiting position as World Supervisor so he left Kid with the power of running New Death City and the New DWMA. Also throughout the years they had time to have kids of their own, this is their story of three young meisters and their weapons and friends as they begin to make their paths.**

 **New Legends of New Death City chapter 1**

 ***We begin our story with the scene of a calm cool night in the streets of New Death City but the calm is broken by the sounds of an odd character running around in a panic huffing and panting he has a blood soaked apron with dirty beige cargo pants and oddly enough a pentagon helmet covering his face.***

 **Odd character: Damn that was close I think I lost her..huff..hu SHUNK Gak what the *The man looks down to see a spear pierced through his chest***

 **Girl: Pentagon Head, you've committed heinous crimes against lord Death. Your soul is tainted with evil and now we shall claim it.**

 **Pentagon Head: Damn youuuu AGGHHH! *His body disappears leaving his soul floating in the air***

 **Girl: Nice work Yasaru.**

 **Voice: No problem, nice throw Sunny.**

 **Sunny: So you gonna take the soul or not?**

 **Yasaru: Yeah yeah *The spear transforms into a young boy with black hair with a slight Mohawk, he has on black and red jeans and shoes with an orange and jacket with a red demon monkeys face on the back* Well this makes what number 500? *He grabs the round soul and swallows it whole***

 **Sunny: Yeah that's 500 down and 499 to go.**

 **Yasaru: Man things are a lot tougher since death increased the number of evil souls to 999 and one witch's soul.**

 **Sunny: Yeah but it's only to make sure we're strong enough to handle anything even a witch.**

 **Yasaru: Yeah true, by the way don't you think it'd be easier to not be noticed by our targets if you weren't so noticeably dressed?**

 **Sunny:…Well I guess your *Holds Yasaru's face*…DEAD WRONG! *Slams his face into the ground* Meister or not I'm still a girl! So if I want to wear my yellow tube top with my black pants and sunflower hair pin then I'll wear it, and another thing! Why should I take fashion advice from someone who always wears a stupid monkey jacket! Besides I'd figure you being a boy wouldn't mind my clothes… Oh is that it, you can't resist my feminine charm and figure *flaunts her chest at Yasaru trying to show off as much cleavage as she can***

 **Yasaru: Heh and you said I was dead wrong geez one second you're biting my head off and the next your flirting, weirdo.**

 **Sunny: Shut up! *Kicks toward his head***

 **Yasaru: *Blocks with his arm* Don't wanna.**

 **Sunny: Hmph whatever stuborn monkey boy.**

 **Yasaru: Whatever still take that over your nickname people call you at the academy recently.**

 **Sunny: You mean sunny?**

 **Yasaru: I'm talking about the name "Sun dyed sunflower".**

 **Sunny: Why would they call me something so mean!?**

 **Yasaru: Maybe it has something to do with the fact that every weapon partner you had before me came back with blood on them.**

 **Sunny: Yeah so what? They're weapons of course they will have blood on them sometimes.**

 **Yasaru: But it was their blood on them and they say you're the one who made them bleed.**

 **Sunny:…So what those guys were all weak whiners.**

 **Yasaru: Uh-uh whatever helps you sleep at night.**

 **Sunny: Let's just go home! *She walks off annoyed***

 **Yasaru: Yeah fine let's go, wonder if the others are having just as much difficulty.**

 ***Meanwhile on the other side of New death city a chase between a gun slinging cowboy and a young man are unfolding***

 **Cowboy: Back off already kid or I'll blast your head off!**

 **Young man: Go ahead and try Johnny the kid.**

 **Johnny: Alright you asked for it then. BLAM! *Johnny takes a shot from his revolver***

 **Young man:…Not a bad shot your quick draw is not too shabby. *The young man picks up the bullet at his feet* you can take this back.**

 **Johnny: What the hell!? Wait you're a…**

 **Young man: Yup *suddenly spikes appear on the young man's arm* Pin missile Punch! *He punches Johnny with his spiked arm***

 **Johnny: Gahh! Damn..Weapon! *Johnny's body disappears leaving his soul behind***

 **Young man: Well mission is complete.**

 **Female voice: Alistair! Wait up! * A short light skinned girl in teal shorts and black leggings a small pink short sleeve shirt with Hope written across it walks up to the young man***

 **Alistair: Oh Junki you made it just in time.**

 **Junko: Damn it Alistair! You did it again Ugh!**

 **Alistair: What do you mean? Did what again?**

 **Junko: You went and ran off on your own again your my weapon partner so shouldn't I be with you when were on a mission!?**

 **Alistair: As I recall when we were looking for Johnny the kid we we're together the whole time.**

 **Junko: Exactly so why did you run off after him without me!?**

 **Alistair: I tried telling you he was getting away but…*looks annoyed at Junko* but you were buying some shoes instead of paying attention to the mission.**

 **Junko:…But they're soo cute I had to buy them! *Junko looks down at her shoes with pink bats on them and wing laces***

 **Alistair: You really should learn how to prioritize between your shopping and your mission. Besides I don't see why it's a big deal I was taking on missions by myself before you were my meister.**

 **Junko: Yeah but I AM, your meister now so you should try not doing things on your own all the time ok.**

 **Alistair: Alright fine I guess we're both at fault here.**

 **Junko: Yeah but at least we got the mission done that's the important thing isn't it?**

 **Alistair: Yeah that's true so guess we should head back then.**

 **Junko: Yeah let's get going..huh *Junko notices a black cat with purple a bow in its hair looking at them* Okay Kiki you can have fish for dinner tonight.**

 **Female voice: Yay! Ok let's go home POOF *The cat turns into a young dark skinned curvy busty girl with black heels and skin tight black top and purple skirt and long purple hair***

 **Junko: Hahaha I swear Kiki your just like your mother.**

 **Kiki: Soooo What's wrong with that? *Scratches ears with the back of her hand* Now let's get going, time for dinner!**

 **Junko: *Chuckles softly* Ok then Alistair it's your turn to cook tonight.**

 **Alistair: Nope it's your turn this time.**

 **Junko: WHAT!? No it isn't!**

 **Alistair: Remember last time it was your turn you spent your grocery money on a new pair of glasses so I had to make dinner.**

 **Junko:…Oh yeah. *Flicks her green glasses up and blushes* I'm sorry but they were just so..**

 **Alistair: Cute I know and you had to get them just like those shoes you compulsively bought.**

 **Junko:…Shut up! *kicks at Alistair's torso***

 **Alistair: Shield skin. KLANG *Junko's kick hits head on but it's Junko whose in pain and holds her leg***

 **Junko:..Owww that's not fair using your stupid shield ability.**

 **Kiki: hahahaha meouch you two sure are funny.**

 **Alistair: Let's just go home already.**

 **Junko: Ok fine *Jumps onto Alistairs back* But you hurt my foot so your gonna have to carry me now.**

 **Alistair: Sure whatever you say.**

 ***Meanwhile back with Sunny and Yasaru's house a ruckus is starting***

 **Sunny: Why are you here!?**

 **Yasaru: Come on Sunny calm down he's your Dad.**

 **Sunny: I don't care he is so annoying I'm surprised we can be related to him sometimes ugh. *Theres munching and chewing noises in the background* DAD WOULD YOU STOP EATING MY FOOD!**

 **Dad: Oh come on Sunny you know a star as big as me needs lots of food to satisfy me Yahoooo! *om nom nom***

 **Tsubaki: Black star please Sunny has a right to be mad now stop eating her food this is her house not yours.**

 **Sunny: Thank you Tsubaki, what are you two doing here anyway where's mom?**

 **Blackstar: She's on a mission in Australia so she asked me to watch you until she's back.**

 **Sunny:…WHAAAT!?**

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Legends of New Death City chapter 2**

 **Author note**

 **Hey everyone hope you all are having a good day sorry for the delays lately but heres the next chapter im trying keep up with updating more frequently, so i hope you enjoy feel free to leave a review request or comment as always. c:**

 ***When we left off Blackstar, Sunny's father informed her that he will be living in her home for while her mother is away on a mission***

 **Sunny: No way you're lying my mother would never agree to let you take care of me!**

 **Tsubaki: It was an urgent and Blackstar was the only one that could come on such notice.**

 **Sunny: Why do I even need an adult here I'm almost 18! Plus it would be stretching the word adult pretty thin by referring to Blackstar as one. *frowns at Blackstar***

 **Yasaru: I don't see the problem sunny.**

 **Sunny: Really he just ate most of our food and you don't see a problem with him staying as our guardian?**

 **Yasaru: Eh it's cool back at the clan house we fought over portions of food so I learned to defend myself if I wanted to eat *Takes a large bite out of sandwich***

 **Black star: See Sunny, listen to Yasaru he knows it's an honor for a big guy like me to take care of you…*Looks at empty hand* HEY THAT WAS MINE!**

 **Yasaru: Didn't see your name on it old man.**

 **Black Star: Give it monkey boy!**

 **Yasaru: Make me Dwarf Star! *The two continue chasing each other around the house for the sandwich***

 **Sunny: I don't think this is gonna be as bad as I thought after all.**

 **Tsubaki: It'll certainly be entertaining *the two look at each other and laugh warmly at Black Star and Yasaru the next day Yasaru and Sunny make their way to class at the New DWMA along with Junko and Alistair***

 **Junko: Sunny, Yasaru Heyy! *She gives them both a warm tight hug***

 **Alistair: Hey Yasaru how'd the mission go?**

 **Yasaru: Good had a few squabbles but nothing too bad.**

 **Alistair: Heh I wonder if you mean squabbles between your assigned enemy or something more dangerous. *Points at Sunny***

 **Yasaru: Oh very dangerous. *The two laugh quietly to each other* so how about you Junko you two managed to get things done.**

 **Alistair: Well I wouldn't say it was bad..**

 **Yasaru: You did all the work again didn't you?**

 **Alistair: *Scoffs* No of course not.**

 **Yasaru: Really? So what did Junko do then?**

 **Alistair: She was a look out. *He says looking away from Yasaru***

 **Yasaru: As in looked while you beat your Kishinized soul target right?**

 **Alistair: …*Sigh* Yeah.**

 **Yasaru: Come on man you have to learn to work as partners you don't have to do everything by yourself.**

 **Alistair: Yeah I know it's just I'm not used to working with a partner.**

 **Yasaru: But you need to start remembering why you got assigned a partner in the first place.**

 **Junko: Hey guy's class is about to start lets head in.**

 **Sunny: Yeah, I wonder what we're gonna do today.**

 **Yasaru: Well we're going to find out now I guess here he comes. *Yasaru and the others take their seats and all the other students along with them stare toward the door as the Teacher walks in wearing burgundy jeans a black leather jacket and an orange t-shirt with white shaggy hair and red eyes***

 **Teacher: Alright let's get started I have a special item on the agenda for today. It's gonna be cool.**

 **Junko: Hi Soul! *Junko yells excitedly from her seat***

 **Soul: Junko how many times do I have to tell you at the Academy I'm your teacher not your father call me Mr. Evans, geez so not cool.**

 **Junko: Ok Mr. Evans. *Pokes her tongue out at Soul***

 **Soul: You're looking for a detention !**

 **Junko: Pfft whatever hehe.**

 **Soul: Anyway as I said earlier, today's class will be a bit different than before.**

 **Sunny: Why you say that sensei?**

 **Soul: Well today I wanted everyone to get to know each other more. *The class looks at each other puzzled at Souls statement*Look I know you all are thinking "who cares about that?" But back when I was in the Academy we learned how to use resonance link. Now you're all going to try it as well. But that's actually quite routine, what I want you to do is tell the class about yourself if you don't want to say much you don't need to.**

 **Alistair: But what's the point in talking about ourselves sensei?**

 **Soul: You see the concept is simple, the more you know about your partner the easier it is to trust one another and the easier it is to resonate soul wavelengths.**

 **Yasaru: Huh I guess that does make sense in a way.**

 **Soul: So now that everyone is up to speed… Do I have any volunteers, don't be shy just speak up. *The class remains in a dead silence* really nobody? Not cool you guys.**

 **Yasaru: Come on Alistair this is a perfect time to be a better partner with Junko.**

 **Alistair:…Public speaking is not my thing.**

 **Yasaru: Crappy excuse! Ugh fine then.**

 **Soul: Oh well we have our first volunteer I see. *Yasaru is seen raising his hand and stands up***

 **Junko: Well that's a surprise. *she whispers toward Sunny***

 **Sunny: Yeah.**

 **Soul: Well whenever you're ready Yasaru.**

 **Yasaru: Well I guess I'll start off by telling you all a little about my home. You see I belong to the Saru Hogosha clan, and as long as I can remember our clan has been deemed as one of the most loyal and powerful weapon clans in the alliance with lord Death. But of course that puts a lot of expectations for me to uphold the honor of the clan. Also adding to the fact that my father is the clan leader meaning I will be destined to take his place. I trained every day from a very young age in hopes of earning the respect of my father and also to be worthy of the great power I, *Yasaru takes a brief pause* would inherit but that dream died when a certain incident occurred. But I rather not talk about that.**

 **Soul: Alright well is there anything you'd like to add?**

 **Yasaru:…Sure I'll leave off with my reason for joining the Academy.**

 **Soul: Very interesting subject, go on.**

 **Yasaru: Before I joined the DWMA my father had told me something. He said "Once you join the academy I know you'll become more powerful than you ever imagined." So I'm trying to see what he meant by that. That's all I have to say. *The class applauses Yasaru as he takes his seat***

 **Junko: Wow Yasarus life seems pretty interesting doesn't it?**

 **Sunny: Yeah..I kind of want to know more about it now.**

 **Junko: So who you think is going to go next. *Sunny stands up***

 **Sunny: Sensei can I be next?**

 **Soul: Oh well of course whenever you want to start Sunny.**

 **Sunny: I'm a third generation star clan member. I myself don't know much about them since my father are the only known living members. But what I really like to do is clarify something about myself. I heard that I've been called "the blood dyed Sunflower" by some people. *Sunny looks around in an annoyed glare at her classmates* Well let me start by saying to all my former partners… Sorry but the fact is you were too weak to handle me. It's just that my soul wavelength is pretty big so it takes someone just as strong or even stronger to be a good enough partner for me. So to become stronger than my father I need to be strong and so does my weapon.**

 **Allistair: Hmm looks like you have your work cut out for you huh Yasaru?**

 **Yasaru: Eh I have a feeling it won't be too hard being her partner, if that's what she's concerned with I'm not gonna get weaker if that's what she's worried about.**

 **Sunny: That's all I have to say. *Sits down***

 **Soul: Good very cool, so who's next?**

 **Junko: Oh oh let me go next Soul!**

 **Soul: Ok sure go ahead Junko begin whenever you're comfortable.**

 **Junko: Ok well some of you know my mom Maka the meister who landed the finishing blow on the Kishin Ashura and my dad Soul. *Smiles widely* But what some of you don't know is that I'm a 2** **nd** **generation weapon blooded meister in my family. So since my friends said why they joined the academy I'll give u my reason, but it's probably not as reasonable as theirs I bet. I came to make strong bonds not just with my partner but all my friends and love ones as well my mom always told me the bond between friends is what gave her the strength to keep fighting no matter what the challenge. So I want to be able to fight through anything and to do that I hope to be even closer to everyone and help them become stronger too.**

 **Soul: That's a very good goal Junko I know you'll succeed.**

 **Junko: Thanks Dad.**

 **Soul: Now is there anyone else who wants to volunteer.**

 **Yasaru: Hey come on man we all went so why don't you open up to us dude.**

 **Allistair: I don't know…What would I talk about?**

 **Yasaru: Anything man just something we don't know about you.**

 **Allistair:…Alright fine. *Allistair stands up***

 **Soul:" Oh Allistair, not going to lie I thought you were going to duck this out, ok whenever you're ready.**

 **Junko: Yay! Allistair is gonna share.**

 **Sunny: Well that's certainly a surprise I cant wait to hear this.**

 **Allistair: I guess I'll tell you a little about my past.**

 **Stay tuned for chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Legends of New Death City chapter 3**

 **Author note**

 **Hey everyone hope you all been okay it's been a little while since I posted but hope this makes up for it enjoy.**

 ***After hearing his friends speaking up Alistair decides to tell a little about himself as well***

 **Alistair: First off for those of you that don't know my parents are, the world renowned most talented meister Dr. Franken Stein and the Hammer of Passion Death Scythe Marie Mjolnir.**

 **Yasaru: Hm ya'know I always forget they're his parents.**

 **Sunny: Same here.**

 **Junko: Wow! Those two are his parents!?**

 **Yasaru: Of course she forgets.**

 **Sunny: Yup being the ditz that she can be. *Sunny and Yasaru share a look of disappointment***

 **Alistair: For some of you I bet you're thinking it's no surprise why he use to work by himself he had a genius dad and a death scythe mom for parents. But you would be wrong to assume that's the reason I worked on my own for a while.**

 **Junko: *Looks at Alistair in deep concern then turns to group* then what could the reason be?**

 **Alistair: You see years ago when the kishin Ashura revived the witch Medusa had caused Stein to temporarily give in to the madness. But he was affected to a great extreme that nobody even considered, it was deemed an inheritable trait. Meaning I'm more susceptible to madness then most people in fact when I was younger I was already a bit of an unstable emotional time bomb waiting for my chance to explode. So when I was enrolled into the DWMA I felt like this was a way to live up to the expectations that came with being the son of two legends in the DWMA hell in the history of Death City. But that only added stress probably made things worse. My first few assignments were nothing too strenuous but after a while they got more taxing the pressure built up the pressure to be perfect it made the madness grow more and more gnawing at my psyche. I thought if I became strong like my father and mother I wouldn't have to worry about the stress or madness and I was willing to do anything to achieve that level of strength or at least my idea of strength. I did something in that desperation for strength… something that would affect me for the rest of my life onward. You see my father being the scientist he is was working on a few samples of black blood for research. I heard it gave you a burst of power in you Professor Evans so I… took a sample and injected it into myself. *The classroom fills with murmurs of the students then stay silent* I know it was an idiotic idea but like I said I was desperate for power and I sought whatever means I deemed worth trying. So I'm sure you're all wondering, "it did make you stronger or not?" Well I did get an incredible surge of raw power but at a great cost. I was on an assignment with my meister at that time and well it was a little tougher than expected, the kishinized soul had a doppelganger ability, he overwhelmed us I felt my blood boiling I just wanted to have power strong enough to beat anyone in that instant I felt a sensation of invincibility then I blacked out. When I came to I was on the ground and my father was restraining me with my mother at his side using her exorcism wavelength on me. Apparently the black blood took control and I went berserk and destroyed anything that got in my way. Unfortunately my partner was one of those things…She died by my hands because of my selfish desire for power. After that I swore I wouldn't let something like that ever happen again. A while after that incident I went with my father to talk to lord Death about what transpired. I remember it like it was yesterday. *Rubs head* *Two years ago in the Death room Stein, Alistair, and Lord Death talk about the said incident Alistair is hunched over slightly and depressed***

 **Stein: I apologize Lord Death I didn't think something like this would happen it's shameful I know.**

 **Death: Hey Hey accidents happen but it is a shame we had to lose a young meister in this incident.**

 **Alistair: It's my fault she died, my stupid quest for power caused someone else to die an innocent life gone because of me.**

 **Death: Hey now don't be like that your simply just your fathers son you have that knack to try and experiment new things but don't regret your actions because of a bad outcome focus on the good you can do for her sake, no for your own.**

 **Stein: He's right son what's done is done you can't change that. But what you can do is live on learn from your mistake. Don't stop walking your path just because you don't know the way ahead it's up to you to push through to be strong.**

 **Alistair:…Then I will make my own path. Lord Death may I please ask a favor of you.**

 **Death: Hmm okay then fire away Ali.**

 **Alistair: Can I not have a meister partner assigned to me.**

 **Death: Hmm well considering the situation I guess I can allow it.**

 **Alistair: Thank you very much sir.**

 **Death: But the second I or my son feel like you need a partner you cannot refuse alright coppice ?**

 **Alistair: No way I can't agree to that sir I mean no disrespect sir but I can't have anyone assig..**

 **Death: REAPER CHOP! *BONK* *in a deep stern voice* Coppice!?**

 **Alistair: Y-yes Lord Death I apologize.**

 **Death: Alrighty nice seeing you both again, good luck with everything. *Stein and Alistair wave goodbye to Lord Death and walk out of the room***

 **Stein: Son let me tell you something that you should know.**

 **Alistair: Ok what is it dad?**

 **Stein: When you find something you want to protect you will find your true strength.**

 **Alistair: Sorry dad but I don't think I'll find that any time soon. *Stein places his hand on Alistair's shoulder and smiles warmly***

 **Stein: Don't worry son you will one day I thought the same thing you're thinking now but fate proved me wrong. *He says as they walk toward Marie who smiles brightly at her son and husband* One day son you'll find that strength. *Alistair stops rubbing his head and looks back at the class***

 **Alistair: So there you have it, years later I got a new partner after working with myself for a while and I don't know if I'm used to working with someone else again but I will try my best.**

 **Soul: Well that's quite the life story Alistair thank you for sharing.**

 **Alistair: No problem Professor Evans. *Alistair sits down in his seat, Yasaru walks over and pats him on the back proudly***

 **Yasaru: Way to go dude, I gotta say your life had a few more twists than I could have guessed.**

 **Junko: Alistair has had it pretty hard hasn't he?**

 **Sunny: Yeah seems like it. So do you have second thoughts about being his partner?**

 **Junko: Well you'd think I would considering what happened to his last partner…But actually I have faith that we'll be just fine I wanna be the partner that makes him realize he already is strong.**

 **Sunny: That's good to hear. *Sunny smiles upon hearing Junkos resolve, a few minutes later***

 **Soul: Alright great work today everyone class dismissed.**

 **Yasaru: Alright time for combat class.**

 **Alistair: Yup greeeat *He exclaims with obvious lackluster sarcasm***

 **Sunny: Why the sarcasm Ali. *She teases***

 **Junko: Yeah you seem discouraged all of a sudden.**

 **Yasaru: I think it's probably because of her. *Yasaru points ahead into the gymnasium where combat class takes place the area is large at least two football fields long and wide walls decorated with banners with Lord deaths face as well as picture frames of famous fighters meister and weapons alike, they're several large padded circle mats laid about on the floor suddenly a scream and grunt are heard echoing through the gym***

 **Kiki: HIYAAA *Kiki tosses a student over her shoulder onto the mat with ferocity and ease***

 **Yasaru: Heh one of the very few witches adept in hand to hand combat.**

 **Junko: Yeah and adept at flipping you boys on your butts. *Junko sticks her tongue out at Yasaru***

 **Sunny: Heheh yeah and I thought I was the only girl able to kick you sorry ass * shoves Yasaru****

 **Yasaru: Oh please she hasn't beaten me that many times! Besides it's a matter of circumstance.**

 **Black Star: Okay next match…Yasaru Vs Kiki, alright step to the mat you two. *Kiki and Yasaru step onto the mat standing face to face to one another* You know the rules this is a three round match, takedowns throws and three hit or more combos are a point each throws have to end with opponent flat onto they're back or stomach to achieve a point, takedowns must have a full 3 count pin for a point a solid strike causing a knockdown also counts as a point.**

 **Kiki: Don't hurt me too bad ok Yasaru. *Kiki says shyly as she crosses her arms which pushes up her breasts up against her purple karate gi robe showing her cleavage***

 **Yasaru: I'll try my breast…BEST MY BEST! *Yasaru blushes slightly***

 **Black star: Begin Round 1!**

 **Kiki: Alright let's get started then.**

 **Yasaru: Ok. *Yasaru rushes toward Kiki* Focus focus no distractions don't let her beat you again you can do it!**

 **Kiki: Come at me then I'm ready for yo..*Kiki takes a misstep and trips* Ahh**

 **Yasaru: Wha..UMF *Kiki trips and falls onto Yasaru taking him down onto the mat with her chest pressed against his face***

 **Black star: 1..2..3 point Kiki!**

 **Kiki: Oh I got a point. *Smiles cheerily* OH sorry Yasaru. *Yasaru gets back up***

 **Yasaru: Don't worry about it I'll get that one back.**

 **Black Star: Round 2 Begin!**

 **Kiki: Let's get serious this time.**

 **Yasaru: Fine by me. *The two dash toward each other Kiki tries a series of punches that are blocked by Yasaru then just as she throws the next punch Yasaru steps into her reach and sweeps her leg and takes her down to the mat***

 **Black Star: Point Yasaru!**

 **Yasaru: Told you I'd get that one back. * extends his hand and helps Kiki on her feet***

 **Kiki: Hmm ok that was a good move, maybe you will beat me today. *Kiki winks playfully***

 **Black Star: Final round begin!**

 ***Kiki and Yasaru lock eye then at each other and unleash a flurry of kicks and punches at each other but they merely collide and repel each other Yasaru sneaks a right jab at Kiki's face just as she lands a low kick onto his abdomen but no more than one or two clean hits are landed between the two***

 **Sunny: Hmm looks like he's lasting more than he did last time.**

 **Junko: Yeah surprisingly, he really wants to win.**

 **Sunny: Yeah. Too bad he won't.**

 **Junko: She's probably going to..**

 **Kiki: HIYA..*Gasps, just as Kiki sets up a kick the belt to her gi comes loose* Wait don't look! *She cups one breast with one hand and the belt with the other***

 **Yasaru: Oh, I'm sorry! *places hands over eyes*..Wait a min..Gyagh *Suddenly Kiki grabs Yasarus head and pushes down with all her weight down slamming him onto the mat***

 **Black Star: Match goes to Kiki.**

 **Junko: Yup figures. *Junko and Sunny laugh together***

 **Alistair: Well you almost did it buddy. *Picks up Yasaru on his shoulder***

 **Yasaru: I WAS SOO CLOSE! * He exclaims with a single tear in his eye***

 **Black Star: Alright free reign who wants to face Kiki next come on guys show me how big you are. *The doors to the gym swing open and a voice is heard***

 **Voice: I'll put an end to her reign of feline ferocity.**

 **Alistair: Hey look who it is, she'll avenge you dude.**

 **Yasaru: Oh it's those two guess they're advance classes ended early.**

 ***Who are these new characters find out in the next chapter***


End file.
